Draco's Suicide Notice
by angelicstargazer
Summary: Draco is suicidal. Cho is the reason he lives. More to come that will make the story more and more interesting...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I f I did own them I would not be working on something like this, I would be working on the next HP book now wouldn't I? Authors note: This story contains possible suicide, maybe some cussing and other things that may not be suitable for children under the age of 13. I f you are over this age I hope you like this story! If you are not your secret is safe with me, and enjoy the story. Any ways please review! Enjoy!!!  
~ ~ ~  
Your messenger announces to the class that there will be a dance next Friday. Little do you know that I will not be here then. I will be gone, far far away from these insolent fools that sit around me. I will be gone. forever.  
* * *  
Draco snapped out of his reverie when everyone got up to go to the next class. He walked out of the potions dungeon and went up the steps. He looked as though in a daze. He stopped dead in his tracks. His heart stopped pounding as the raven haired Cho Chang walked past him on her way to potions. Suddenly every thought of suicide left his mind as he watched her hips sway from side to side. Then just as she closed the door behind her, the dam that was holding everything back shattered and all the thoughts flooded back, his heart began beating as though trying to escape, and he began moving again.  
"Stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid! You missed your chance, again, to speak to her. To hear her voice. To look into her beautiful eyes." Draco scolded himself in his thoughts.  
* * *  
Draco sat in his bed unable to get to sleep. He leaned over the side of his bed and grabbed his calendar. "That's it! I give up talking to her. I will give her until Thursday to speak to me, or I will be gone that Friday night." He said scratching off another day on the calendar. He looked over at the clock, it was now Tuesday.  
* * *  
Draco climbed up the ladder to Professor Trelawney's Divination class and was suddenly overcome by the stuffy atmosphere of the room. He sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs scattered around the room and breathed deeply the smell of incense. The other students came in in small groups that almost made Draco miss Crabbe and Goyle. They had both left to become Death Eaters. Draco's father had wanted him to wait until he was done with school. No matter how thick Crabbe and Goyle were they were still the closest thing he had to friends. Sure the girls liked him, but that made the guys hate him, and he just needed someone he could talk to and joke about Potter with. He managed to keep up his bad boy position, but it was basically useless without thugs to back him up. He snapped out of his thoughts when Trelawney stepped out of the shadows next to him.  
"Hello, class." She whispered mistily. She walked across the room to a high backed chair across from Draco. "I was just channeling my uncle Albert when he revealed to me that we have yet to cover dreams. Dreams are the sub-conscience minds way of telling us things that we fail to see while awake."  
"What a fraud!" Draco thought to himself. "I'm sure she hears voices, but not in a psychic way." She rambled on for a few more minutes before Draco actually paid attention.  
"Now turn to page 15 in your books and read about symbols in dreams. Tomorrow we will practice deciphering dreams. I want you all to choose a dream that you remember vividly and write it down tonight. Then I want you to write down what you think it means." She said.  
* * *  
Later that night he wrote down his most recent dream of Cho Chang being sure to not mention her name.  
I have dreamed that I was sitting on some steps and a girl was sitting close and holding my hand. Then the scene jumped and we were in the library. the restricted section. The scene jumped again and she was standing over a small grave and not crying. The scene jumped again and there was someone over the grave taking a live child out of it and placing the girl from earlier inside of it. The scene flickered once more and I was holding the child. Then I awoke.  
What I think this dream means is that I will meet a girl and some one will try to take it away.  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco actually had no idea what it could mean. This was only what he hoped it meant.  
* * *  
Draco sat at the breakfast table reading a book by a very sad muggle author named Edgar Allan Poe. He was trying to get some ideas on how to kill himself the most effectively. He didn't want to do it with magic, he wanted it to be messy and make every one think. As usual he was surrounded by almost all of the Slytherin girls. To his dismay Millicent Bullstrode was trying to chat him up.  
"I'm going to the library." He said as he closed his book and grabbed his book bag.  
He walked up the steps towards the owelry. He never had any intention of going to the library. He pulled out the sheaf of parchment he had used to write a letter to his mother and tied it to the leg of his black owl, Youkai. He had found its name in some Japanese to English dictionary one of the tourists had dropped at King's Cross station. It meant demon, but he liked the way it sounded and had needed to name his owl. He leaned against the wall and thought about his poor mother, stuck with that man who was his father. The man who was a Death Eater, who killed for a living, who served the dark lord. Sure it brought in money, but Draco just wasn't sure he agreed with everything the Death Eaters stood for. He didn't want to kill; he only made fun of mudbloods to keep Lucius from disowning him and throwing him out. He had to stay to protect his mother. He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the steps. He turned and prepared to leave. He stopped when he saw who was coming up the steps. it was her.  
~ ~ ~ Hmm. will she talk to him? Is he hallucinating? Is it even her? If it is will she just smile and not say a word? Or will she just not notice him at all? Wait for the next exciting chapter of this wonderful story. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of these characters. They do of course belong to Genius that goes be the name of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this up, my step-dad's grand mother was in the hospital and I wasn't allowed to get on the net incase they had to call. The good news is I've got to finish another chapter in the meantime, which you don't get unless you Review!!!! I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much or more than the last one. I try to keep the characters mostly in character, but I have difficulty with Draco, I can't help it he's just too cute to be mean! I'm sure most of you girls are agreeing with me right now. admit it. Also J.K. doesn't go into much detail on Cho. So please forgive me for any out-of-character-ness that may pop up. ENJOY!!!  
~ ~ ~  
She stepped out of the shadows of the stairwell and stepped past him. She walked over to an owl and tied a piece of parchment to its leg and broke down crying. Draco considered his options, he could A: go and console her, thereby destroying the her speaking to him plan as well as destroying his tough guy demeanor. B: Walk away and hope she said something to him before he was out of earshot. Or C: just stand there like an idiot and hope she said something. He chose to go for plan A, after all it was already Thursday. He walked over and sat down beside her putting a comforting arm around her.  
"Don't touch me!" She screamed flailing her arms to knock his away. He sat there pondering whether or not that counted as speaking or not, he decided that it did.  
"What's the matter?" He asked. She turned her back to him and didn't answer. He scooted over in front of her and asked again. "What's the matter?"  
"Nothing that concerns you." She sobbed. She turned around again and hid her face from him. He moved in front of her again and just sat there for a few moments trying to decide what he should do next.  
"Sure it does. I would like to help you. I promise that your secrets are safe with me." He offered.  
"Your promises mean nothing to me." She said sniffling a little and turning to where she faced the door.  
They sat in silence for awhile. "Why?" He questioned.  
"Why what?" She asked.  
"Why don't you trust me?" He inquired.  
"Because, you're. your. your just not trustworthy." She said getting defensive.  
"I can see where you'd get that I suppose." He admitted. "But I can keep a secret like you wouldn't believe." He smiled.  
"Right, I believe you." She said sarcastically.  
"No really I can. I would give you an example but then I would be telling a secret now wouldn't I?" He reasoned giving his most winning smile.  
"I suppose so." She said sadly.  
"Ouch!" He thought to himself. "Not even a smile on that one." He thought long and hard on what to do next. They sat in silence. Draco decided just to wait it out. Surely she would speak sometime. He looked out the window a few hours had passed since breakfast. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep like that. He awoke sometime in the night with her head leaned against his shoulder fast asleep. He looked around, trying not to wake her. Youkai still had not returned. He looked down at Cho's sleeping form and thought about how lucky he was to have not had to kill himself. He reveled in the fact that even she, as perfect as she was, still had something to hide. He leaned his head back against the wall and fell asleep again.  
* * *  
They both awoke to someone shaking them awake. Their eye's fluttered open and they saw three teachers surrounding them. Cho shot up and scooted away from him. Draco searched the faces unhappy to find that both Snape and the Ravenclaw head of house were there, as well as Dumbledore. He looked up at them aware of what they must think had happened. He moaned loudly and rubbed his face trying to wake up.  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape moaned.  
"Ms. Chang!" The head of Ravenclaw screamed. They both jerked their students up and dragged them to their office. Dumbledore followed behind Draco curiously.  
"Mr. Malfoy! I would like to know what happened up there last night, without all the grim details please! I have never seen anything like this before in all my years! What is happening to today's youth? I am going to have a time finding the right words to explain this to your father! A whole day's classes missed for some Ravenclaw slut!" Snape screamed. Draco stood up quickly.  
"First and foremost she is no slut! Second of all nothing happened! How dare you assume like that! You know I would never risk my family's name for some girl! She was having a rough time with something and I was trying to console her, not rape her!" Draco screamed angrily. Snape stepped back and looked shocked.  
"A likely story!" Snape scoffed an angry glint in his eye. Draco didn't even take time to think; he leapt over Snape's desk and tackled him. Dumbledore stood shocked for a moment before trying to pry off Draco. He decided it was hopeless and used a spell to immobilize Draco.  
* * *  
"Ms. Chang I would like to know what happened up there last night, without all the grim details please! I have never seen anything like this before in all my years! What is happening to today's youth? I am going to have a time finding the right words to explain this to your family! A whole day's classes missed for some Slytherine boy!" The Ravenclaw head of house screamed.  
"Nothing happened! How dare you assume like that! You know I would never risk my family's name for some boy! I was having a rough time with something and He was trying to help me!" Cho screamed angrily. The Ravenclaw head of house stepped back and looked shocked.  
"What was your problem then?!" She said as though she had Cho backed into a corner.  
"If you must know my father is making me become a Death Eater!" Cho sobbed. She broke down and began crying uncontrollably.  
"What?! They don't let women be Death Eaters! Besides he can't do that! Not against your will!" The Ravenclaw head of house screamed in shock.  
"They do now, and yes they can." Cho sobbed.  
~ ~ ~ Whoa! Right out of left field! Did you expect that? You probably did. But I thought it was a good idea to go ahead and throw that in. It was going to happen regardless. Hmm. What will happen next? What do you think of this story? Tell me in a REVIEW!!!!! Please Review!!!!! Let me know that someone is reading this!!!!! Thank you very much. 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own any of these characters!!!!! They do however belong to J.K. Rowling. There I said it. *breaks down in tears because she wishes she was that creative as to have invented Harry Potter* Author's note: Yet again it is time to immerse yourselves in the pitiful world of another attention seeking psycho *cough* I mean. err. author. *big smile* any way I hope you enjoy this fic and if you love your mother at all you will REVIEW!!!!! Please review!!!! *gets down on hands and knees and begs*  
~ ~ ~  
Draco sat in Dumbledore's empty office, waiting to be punished for jumping Snape. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of it. He had always hated that son of a bitch. He wondered if Cho was okay. Just then, as if summoned by his thoughts, she walked in. Her arms were folded and tears were streaming down her face again. She glanced at him before sitting down in the chair next to him. He glanced at her. They sat in silence waiting, for Dumbledore. Finally after about thirty minutes he strolled in and sat in the chair behind his desk.  
"Sorry I have been trying to convince Professor Snape to not expel Mr. Malfoy here." He said gesturing at Draco. Cho looked at him curiously. "I have also been trying to find the best way to protect you both during your stay here." It was Draco's turn to look at her curiously.  
"You aren't going to kick me out?" Cho asked gratefully. Dumbledore shook his head.  
"No, but we will be keeping an extra close eye on you." Dumbledore said sadly.  
"I'm not going to be expelled?" Draco asked hopefully.  
"No but you will be involved in the plan to protect you both." He said seriously. Draco nodded.  
"So, what's the plan?" Both Cho and Draco asked. Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and leaned against his desk.  
"You both will be assigned a new room. You both will be in the room behind the statue of a unicorn in the third floor corridor; no one ever goes back there any more. You will both be tutored separately than every one else and your meals will be brought up to you. You will see none of the other students. You will be checked on every night at precisely ten p.m. You will be expected to behave with the utmost maturity. The entrance to your room will be guarded at all times by Professor Flitwick who will be occupying the room across from the statue. The password to your new room is 'twallow'. Your things have already been moved. You will have your own bathrooms and common room. This room will be much like a large apartment. Your rooms are on separate sides, Cho's to the left and Draco's to the right. You will be up and ready to learn at eight a.m. and sitting in your common room to be escorted to your own class room where each day you will have a different teacher who does not have a class that day. Then you will be escorted back and locked in. You will still get the same education as any other student. Any owl you send must be given to professor Flitwick and then it will be read and then sent by school owl. Any questions?" He finished.  
"Why are we being separated from every one else?" Draco asked angrily.  
"Because you both run risks of becoming Death Eaters. We must keep a very close eye on you to be sure you don't start plotting anything against this school. We must protect every student within these walls." Dumbledore finished sighing heavily. "I don't want to do this any more than you, but my hands are tied by the Ministry on this one." He said frowning slightly. Draco clenched his fist and unclenched them. He was angry at the ministry to say the least. "If you don't have any more questions, then you can go ahead and go to your dormitory." He said wearily and rubbed his eyes. Draco and Cho got up without saying a word and left.  
* * *  
"Twallow." Cho said sighing. The statue reared up to reveal a large wooden door. Draco opened it and held it open for Cho. Cho stepped in and walked over to the couch; she sat down and began sobbing quietly. Draco stepped inside and sat next to her. He put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. Warm tears seeped through his shirt as he searched for what to do next. "Why does it have to be us? What about our friends? Won't they notice we are gone? I don't want to be locked up like this! We can't help it that our fathers are Death Eaters! I don't even want to be a Death Eater!"  
"I don't either, Cho. But there isn't anything we can do now. All the other students who are going to be Death Eaters have left to begin their training. I suppose they just want to keep us from being one of those. And besides there are a few perks, we don't have to get up as early. We don't have to bother with all the pressure from everyone, I'm sure we won't have to deal with the pressure of our parents. There are some good things." Draco offered.  
"But we won't have friends other than each other, no dating, unless it was between us, we won't be normal students anymore. If we do date we won't know if it's real or if it's just that we've been together too long." She countered. Draco looked away. "I'm going to bed." She sighed. Draco let her go.  
"Good night." He muttered. He got up and went to his room. He crawled into his bed and tossed and turned. He couldn't get to sleep. He had finally talked to her, now he got to live with her, he should be happy. But, he's not. He closed his eyes and forced himself to stay still. He had just about fallen asleep when he heard a tapping at his window. He turned to look out his window, it was Youkai. He got up and opened the window. "Shows how observant they are." He muttered. He took the letter from the owl and opened it hurriedly.  
  
Draco,  
I have left your father, but he is after me. I am safe for the moment, do not worry. I can't tell you where I am incase this is intercepted, if you need to send me anything don't send it with Youkai, your father will notice. I have to hurry. I can hear footsteps; maybe I'm not as safe as I thought. I love you.  
This is your father now. I want you to leave that school now. We are planning an attack. If you show this to any of those muggle loving teachers there, your mother dies. Come and join the forces of the dark lord.  
~ ~ ~ Hmm. will he show it to a teacher? Will this arrangement last? What will happen to his mother? Him? Cho? What will happen between Cho and Draco? Wait and see in the next exciting chapter of Draco's Suicide Notice! 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, though I may wish I did * is lost in thought of what she would do with all the money, then snaps back.* Author's Note: I hope you've liked the previous chapters! Though I haven't got near as much reviews as I had hoped! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! If you don't, I will make Draco kill himself in my story!!!! *maniacal laughter as lightning strikes and thunder rolls* I'm in the process of writing two other fics! I am close to the point of going insane! NEVER mess with an insane person, so REVIEW!!!!  
~ ~ ~  
Draco ran out of his room and into Cho's without even thinking. He ran to the side of her bed and shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open as he held the piece of parchment in front of her face. She scanned it quickly and looked up at him with frightened eyes. He looked down at her and searched her face for what to do next.  
"So, what are you going to do now, Draco?" She asked. He turned away and walked out into the common room. She kicked off her sheets and followed him to the couch. She sat down next to him watching his eyes move over her. He noticed that she was wearing a skimpy little blue nightgown. She noticed that he was in nothing but his boxers. "Can I read it again?" She asked. He handed it to her and got up to pace around in front of the fireplace.  
"Should I show it to Dumbledore? I can't risk him hurting my mother, and there is no doubt that he would." He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and watched the fire reflect off of his pale skin and the flames leap in his eyes. He watched the same on her. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the fear and longing in their eyes. Cho stood up and walked over to him. She stood on tip toe and kissed him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes for acceptance. He leaned down and kissed her back. She reached up ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled off her gown as she pulled off his boxers. She pushed him down on to the couch and straddled him.  
* * *  
They lay panting in front of the fire place, they had moved to the floor. Draco ran his fingers through her tousled hair staring at her and marveling at the fact that they hadn't known each other a few days ago. She looked deep into his eyes and marveled at the same thing. He got up and grabbed his boxers; he threw her gown to her and pulled on his boxers. She pulled her gown over her head and sat on the couch beside him. She leaned against his chest, hearing his heart beating.  
"So, what are you going to do about your father?" She asked. He pushed her away and began pacing again. "You're going to have to decide something, but, you also can't risk him hurting your mother." She said. He looked into the fire, refusing to answer, or even acknowledge the question. She got up and turned him so he had to look at her. "Answer me. You need to decide. Are you going to tell Dumbledore? You can't ignore this!" She screamed. He looked away and wrenched himself from her grasp.  
"I don't know. Okay! I just. I just don't know. I can't risk my mother being hurt. I have been the only thing to protect her for so long, I can't do it. I can't tell Dumbledore." He admitted.  
"Why don't you just sleep on it? It's only midnight, you can still get a few hours until breakfast." She offered.  
"I guess." He said as he walked to his room. He crawled under the sheets and drifted into an uneasy sleep. He awoke again a few minutes later; his father had said not to show the note to the teachers, that didn't mean he couldn't tell them. He jumped up and got dressed. He ran out of his room and passed the sleeping form of Cho on the couch. He ran out the door and straight towards Dumbledore's office. He stood dumbfounded in front of the statue guarding Dumbledore's office. "Damn, what is that password?" He asked himself. "Does he even sleep in here?" He asked. "Err. Gumdrop. Fresh Toast. Eggs. Frankfurter. Harry Potter. Manchester Avenue. Narcolepsy. paintbrush. Umm. Uhh. Phoenix. oh for crying out loud!" Suddenly the statue allowed him to pass to the spiral stair case. "What." He asked, but didn't linger on it for long. He ran up the stairs and started pounding on the door. Dumbledore answered the door, rubbing his eyes and in a night shirt.  
"Come in, Mr. Malfoy." He said groggily. He motioned to a chair and Draco sat down. He took a seat behind the desk and looked at him kindly. "Well?" He asked. Draco told him the whole story, being sure to leave out Cho entirely. "Well, I'm glad you came to me. We will figure out something. I will get back to you tomorrow evening. Good night Mr. Malfoy."  
* * *  
Draco awoke that morning to find Cho at the foot of his bed.  
"What's the matter?" He said groggily.  
"This arrived last night." She said handing him a sheaf of parchment. He read it quickly:  
Draco,  
I thought I told you not to tell anyone? You told that muggle loving Dumbledore. Your mother is arranged to be killed next week on Thursday. It is your fault.  
  
"That can't be! He said not to show them! I told him!" Draco screamed. Cho scooted closer.  
"There's one more thing, Draco." She said quietly, reaching for his hand.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Draco, remember last night? Well, I tried a spell to see if I am pregnant. and I am."  
~ ~ ~ Bet you saw that coming, eh? This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, I apologize. I hope you liked it all the same though! I just know your going to Review, aren't you? Yes. I see you shaking your head yes. I thought so. Goooood. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has reviewed. 


	5. ch6

Disclaimer: I do not of course own any of these characters... Author's Note: So??? Have you liked the other chapters??? I SWEAR IF EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU DOES NOT REVIEW I WILL THROW A HISSY FIT!!!!! I'm using my counselor's laptop for crying out loud!!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Draco sat dumbfounded as he watched tears stream silently down Cho's face. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head. He didn't know what to do or say. He patted her back awkwardly, trying to console her. Suddenly an owl swooped in, Draco took the parchment from the own and ripped it open: Draco,  
You will keep the baby.  
-Lucius  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Draco shouted.  
"What?" Cho asked through sobs.  
"He's telling me to keep the baby!"  
"What? Why? He can't do that! I'm too young! You're too young!" She said rising to her feet. "How can he keep us from getting rid of it anyway?! He's not here!"  
"Oh, he's here alright, not physically, but, he's here. He has spies everywhere." Draco said bitterly.  
"But... we're too young! We can't take care of a baby! We're just babies ourselves! We can't get a job! We can't do anything!" Cho said as she began pacing around the room using wild hand gestures.  
"I think it would be best if we just keep it, I don't want to make him any more mad than he already is, but, it is really your choice, I mean you will be the one carrying it after all... but, I strongly advise you keep it, yeah, you should keep it." He said distractedly, he was trying to work out everything in his mind. What use could he possibly have for Cho and mine's child? Does he want another heir or what?  
  
~ ~ ~ Sorry, short chapter, but it's the best I can do for now. I'm writing as though the fifth book hasn't been released yet and we still don't know any facts about Cho. Okay? It's just easier... REVIEW!!!!!!! I gave you what you wanted, so REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Ch 7

**_Disclaimer:_** I own none of the characters… duh! (Until the baby comes of course)

**_Authors note:_** My computer was busted, but it is no longer! YAY! Rejoice! I'll hopefully be able to update more often now.

The next few months passed in a daze, as Cho's stomach grew larger his father got more and more agitated and kept Draco's mother's life dangling over his head. Luckily she was still alive, at least as Lucius had said. Draco found it harder and harder to think about anything but their predicament. Cho got more and more emotionally unbalanced with all of the hormones rushing about in her veins or what not. She went through clothes like she went through mood swings, her stomach getting rounder and rounder. Draco was mystified as to how her stomach could get so big and that there was a human being in there, a human being he had helped to create. They were still constantly looking over their shoulders knowing that Lucius or one of his spies was there and watching at all times. When Cho went into labor it was a surprise to both of them, living in a constant state of fear really warps time. Cho went into labor it seemed like days after they found out, but what was really months. Madam Pomfrey helped her deliver a baby girl without much celebration on a snowy day in January and they named it Artemis. Draco was afraid that Lucius would be angry it wasn't a boy, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Cho seemed not to care about the baby and began distancing her self from Draco. He tried to help take care of the baby, but, Cho wouldn't let him near it. Three days after it was born another letter from Lucius arrived.

Draco,

Raise it well; I will get it when I need it.

Lucius

"When he needs it! What could he possibly need a baby for?" Draco asked himself aloud.He walked to the door of their little apartment and down the hall.

"Draco! I'm not allowed to let you out! Stop!" Flitwick cried Draco started walking faster. Flitwick muttered something and Draco felt as though his feet were glued to the floor. He struggled a bit then stopped. Flitwick was at his side panting slightly from the jog down the hall on his tiny little legs. "Where exactly do you think you're going! You know you're not allowed out of there."

"I was just going to the library. No big deal." Draco muttered.

"Yes it is! You know you can't see any other students."

"I don't want to see other students; I just want to look up something." _Like what Lucius would need my child for. _Draco thought to himself.

"Well, just tell me what books you need and I'll get them for you. You aren't allowed out!"

"Just forget it." Draco said and turned back to the room. He knew what they would think if he went looking for books on dark magic. He had to find a way around it; he had to find another way.

I know it's been a long time, and I'm terribly sorry, but, my computer was busted! It's fixed now obviously, I'm very happy about that. I hope you like the direction the story is going in, but, there will be surprises to come!


End file.
